random one-shots
by Isis Myth and Iris Shadow
Summary: Random one-shots. May have Valduggery
1. Chapter 1 : Tanith and Val in love

Valkyrie opened the door to her house. She placed her keys on the counter and went to sit in the lounge. She stopped. Something didn't seem right. Valkyrie felt someone's presence in the air. She turned towards the kitchen and found Tanith making a cup of tea.

"Oh, it's just you" Valkyrie sighed in relief

"Of course, who else would it be?" Tanith replyed

"I don't know, an intruder maybe." Valkyre said sarcasticly

"As if, if there was someone here other than me you would have knocked them unconscious in seconds."

"True."

Valkyrie sat on one of the chairs round the table.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? And how did you get in, you don't have a key?"

"Well…. Ghastly's busy in the shop so I thought I would come round and say hi."

"As if. Now tell me, why are you really here?"

"Ghastly was making me blush in the shop so I kind of left without notice."

"Ok, Tanith, you have to tell him sooner or later that you are in love with him."

"I know, but how can you judge me when you haven't told Skulduggery that you fancy him." Teased Tanith

"Well….. That's different."

"How?"

Valkyrie hesitated

"Well, for one he is like 400 years old and I'm what… 19. See the difference."

"Age doesn't matter, you should know that bye now."

"And how would I know that?"

"Oh, let me see. I'm 80 and Ghastly is 400. See the difference." Tanith mocked

"Ok ok you win. If I tell Skulduggery I love him then you have to tell Ghastly," Valkyrie proposed "deal?"

"Deal." Tanith agreed

At that moment Skulduggery walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2 : being jealous

**Sorry it's so short. Sorry if it's bad as well it is only my second fan fiction. Please Review.**

Skulduggery walked into the kitchen. He stopped. He was standing there watching Valkyrie making out with Fletcher. Wow was he jealous; he didn't like Valkyrie being with Fletcher. How could she love a skeleton like him? _Oh well, life goes on,_ he thought. He walked to the kettle and coughed. They both jumped and separated.

"Oh, Skulduggery, I didn't know you were awake."

"Well, to be honest I never was asleep, now was I. I was meditating. God Valkyrie you should know this by now, you have known me for, what, 7 years now."

"Yeah"

_She's hesitating, why is she hesitating?_

"Skul….. I need to tell you something…." She hesitated, hoping he would say something.

"Well, are you going to say it"

"Ah yes….. Um….. Fletcher and I are… We are getting married!" Valkyrie smiled and giggled.

Skullduggey hesitated before answering. "Congratulations" _Why does she have to choose him instead of me? Why? Doesn't she realise that I love her._


	3. Chapter 3 - drunk madness

**Okay, this is a random one-shot that Iris and I made up together. Sorry that it's so random, it was not my idea. Hope you all like it. Plz review. Val is 21 and there may be a little Ghanith and Valduggery.**

The Dead Men, along with Tanith and Valkyrie were stood in a bar ordering the strongest drinks possible.

"I've got the best idea ever!" Tanith slurred.

"What is it… I know revenge on Fletcher?!" Valkyrie replied.

"No! Even better. The Macarena!"

"OMG! AMAZBALLS! Come on lets do it. I've got the music on my phone" Dexter shouted.

They ran outside, we stumbled, and Dexter hit the music:

When I dance they call me Macarena

And the boys they say que soy buena

They all want me, they can't have me

So they all come and dance beside me

Move with me, chat with me

And if I could I'd take you home with me

Now don't you worry about my boyfriend

The boy who's name is Vitorino

I don't want him, couldn't stand him

He was no good so I

Now come on, what was I suppose to do

He was out of town and his two friends were so fine

Come find me, my name is Macarena

Always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas

Come join me, dance with me

And all you fellas chat along with me

The drunk group dance the moves and slurred the lyrics, until Ghastly falls on top of Tanith and sent everyone flying to the floor. Tanith landed on Ghastly, Valkyrie landed on Skulduggery (A/N Now human because of Nye) making them blush a deep rose red. Ghastly looked into Tanith's scarlet blue eyes and hesitantly kissed her softly on her gentle lips.

**Again I am so sorry for the random plot but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
